


Jaehyun and Renjun are foxes in love

by whitepaint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Gen, I am not funny though, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: A collection of JaeRen drabbles that used Toivo Kaartinen's comic Foxes in Love as prompts because I love them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 12





	1. I try to explain

Hello! Hi! I am using "chapter 1" for my word vomit.

Anyway, first things first. The tag: Drabble Collection. Actually, I have no idea how long a drabble should be and how much I would write to make it not a drabble. So, I did use the tag but if in the future I post a long one, please don't call me out. I don't know what I'm doing.

Secondly, Foxes in Love as prompts. I think myself a genius but I'm actually not. You see, I've had these scenarios in my head for so long that I just impulsively sent a dm to the author on twitter asking for permission to use their comics as basis for a few of my fics. But then I realized if I form my fics in the exact same image of their comics, I'm not really writing. No really, what's the point of "writing" if you're actually just rewriting something, right? And an already really really gorgeous literature at that. So I "used them as prompts" I say as I post very unoriginal fics on Ao3. But anyway, if you find that one of the chapters here happen to be just a rewrite of the comic it was based on, please look away. I tend to eat my own words a lot.

Now, onto the fics. Because I'm a genius and I'm very creative, I got the title of each chapter from the date from which the author of Foxes in Love posted the comic the chapter was based on. Did I make sense? No? I really am very good with words. Anyway, those dates have nothing to do with the fics. If anything, you can probably use them to look for the specific comic posted on twitter...? 

Also, these are one shots. None of these chapters are related to each other (unless I specified so). And some chapters will have warnings so PLEASE PLEASE if you see one, READ. Please save yourself from torture, don't read something that could potentially hurt you especially when you've been warned. Move on to the other chapters or read some other, safer fics. I write stuff like this because I need release, not so I can hurt people who didn't do anything wrong to me.

I guess that's it... I feel like I'll add more stuff here because my brain is golden and forgets a lot of stuff. 


	2. January 13, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Panic attacks have been mention in this chapter more than once. I have been told I don't need to warn anyone of this, but I've also been told the opposite. So to be very safe, please heed my warning.
> 
> Also, I tried my best to research mental health conditions as close to what was written in this chapter as possible but there could be great inaccuracies. I think what's more important for me to mention is the fact I based this mostly on what I've experienced multiple times. The thing is, I have not had myself checked yet despite being aware I really need to so, definitely the inaccuracies. 
> 
> Lastly, I am sorry this turned dark (ish?). Again, I based this on what I experienced. And if you've been stuck inside your house even before the pandemic started, I think (I hope) you'd understand how this came to be.

If Renjun was being honest, it wasn't really a bad day. If a label was required, he'd much rather call it weird. Donghyuck started it by spilling coffee on him and then laughing. While he knew his best friend wasn't a saint, the guy was never the kind who laughs at other people's misfortunes either. And then it was followed by Jeno losing important things. Their most attentive and alert friend has never done that their whole life together. From there, things just happened and proved the day wasn't a normal one. By the time he came home, his skin felt foreign- like it was a coat he took from the rack that turned out to be someone else's.

He had tried ignoring the feeling, tried to focus on his mundane routine to get his mind off of it. He took a shower, cooked dinner, watched random shows on TV; but it never quite wore off. It actually felt like the longer he waited for Jaehyun to come home, the stronger it got.

An hour before Jaehyun was due to be home, he couldn’t take it anymore. The floor of their shared apartment felt like a very unstable, shaky platform that he was scared would collapse and the walls looked like they were moving. Unlike the times he’s felt claustrophobic inside their home though, the walls this time were running away from him, expanding. Nothing made sense to Renjun. And so he took the bus to Jaehyun’s office, went down to the older’s usual parking spot and stood beside their car waiting for him.

“Renjun?” Jaehyun was shocked, to say the least. It wasn’t everyday he found his boyfriend waiting for him beside their car. Usually, Renjun would go up to his office to sit with him or ask for the car key to wait inside the car. “Babe, what are you doing standing beside the car?”

“I just got here, actually.” Renjun giggled. “But let’s go home, I want you to try the new recipe I tried.”

Things like this don’t miss Jaehyun’s radar. He’s had five years to learn to read the tiny rock that is his boyfriend. And while this wasn’t a common occurrence in their home, this wasn’t new either. Dinner was spent half enjoying the food and half keeping alert on Renjun possibly having a panic attack. The younger was twitchy, distracted and several times he’d stopped talking mid-sentence. By the time dinner was done, Renjun’s breathing had become quite ragged and he had stopped acting as if nothing was wrong.

Jaehyun was about to crack open said rock of a boyfriend when the rock himself turned around to face him.

“Can you hold me?” was Renjun’s question.  _ You’re the only one who can keep me from falling apart  _ was the request. Wordlessly, he opened his arms wide enough for his tiny boyfriend to fit into and held on as if he was going to fall off the face of the earth if he let go. Jaehyun knew it was literally impossible but he also knew that was exactly what Renjun felt- like he was losing his footing. 

It may or may not have been a few hours before he felt a sigh that greatly, physically deflated Renjun, followed by a mumbled  _ thank you  _ on the crook between his neck and shoulder. But Renjun was still far from okay, he could feel it in the rigid line of his shoulders and the tight hold of his arms around his waist. He also wouldn’t be able to explain what caused this even if he tried. Jaehyun was okay with all of it though, he didn’t really need an explanation. He just wanted to be with Renjun when he got through all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dumb, I can't put working links here but I really want you guys to follow @foxes_in_love on twitter because they're lovely; the foxes, the author, everything about and on that account is lovely.


	3. December 13, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to Christmas sweaters but... why?

Jaehyun was greatly disappointed. He knew this was a possibility, that he’d end up getting the wrong size; online shopping, after all, is a hit or miss considering all the factors that play into the whole process. But he had fallen in love with the hoodie at first sight, looking all fluffy and thick- perfect for winter. He had emailed the shop as soon as he realized he won’t fit into the garment. They did say they’d send him another one for free (and he could keep this one too… yay…), but with the holidays coming and the awful weather, there was a possibility the item would arrive late.

“The pout is cute and all but I’m scared,” Renjun, popping up out of nowhere (not really; they were in their apartment on a weekend and Renjun had been fleeting around, as busy as a bee), commented with an amused smirk (no, not a smirk; a tooth on the upper right side of his mouth had made his gums all swollen and painful and he couldn’t smile properly). “What’s up?”

“I ordered this hoodie but it’s the wrong size,” Jaehyun replied, showing Renjun the gorgeous design on the front of the apparel (an adorable, palm-sized Jigglypuff with a santa hat on the left breast side). “I emailed the shop and they said they’d send me a new one. But it’s the holidays already, when else can I use the one coming in? Also the poor shipping guys travelling in this weather. And they said I could keep this one but what for? It doesn’t fit-”

In the midst of Jaehyun’s rant, Renjun apparently found the hoodie so cute he felt a strong need to try it on.

“Are those matching hoodies?” Winwin asked, tone appalled. As if he wasn’t wearing a very hideous Christmas sweater that matched his boyfriend’s perfectly. He probably thought he could get away with it because the dress code for Taeyong’s party that night was… Christmas sweaters, thus almost everyone had very ugly yet very comfy clothing on. “Jigglypuff? Seriously?”

That day, Jaehyun’s mood had become considerably better after learning that the wrong-sized hoodie actually fit Renjun. The younger was also able to convince him that they’ll never run out of Christmas and new year parties well into February because they have more than 23 friends (even paired up they’re still more than a handful), and that they’re all Asian (Lunar New Year is five times more fun when most of your friends are from rich families). And when the new hoodie was delivered not even twenty-four hours later, Jaehyun was sure he’d have the time of his life this holiday.

Because who in their right mind would say no to Huang Renjun suggesting they wear matching hoodies outside their apartment where everyone can see them? Only an insane person. Because this was his adorable baby fox who looked so much more adorable in a fluffy hoodie with a Jigglypuff patch. (His adorable baby fox who would knee his balls if he ever called him cute in public.)

“First of all Jigglypuff is adorable,” Renjun answered, puffing his chest out; either to attempt asserting dominance or to show off the adorable Jigglypuff, Jaehyun wasn’t sure. “Second of all, we like to match because we love each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @foxes_in_love on twitter <3


	4. December 5, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be warning you guys of my humor. It's bad.
> 
> ALSO! As you will see soon, this chapter used present tense instead of my usual past tense. I feel like a lot of authors here are secretly mocking me for using past tense in my fics so I tried using present tense this time. I'll be honest, I was very uncomfortable. I didn't like it lol BUT if you think this is better please inform me. Or if you have suggestions, please tell me too. THANK YOU!

If there’s one thing Renjun hates about college, it’s that his university is far from his boyfriend’s apartment. He tried not to mind it at first, considering he enrolled because he needs education not so he can be with his boyfriend. And Jaehyun also warned him many times to prioritize his studies. But he’s less stressed when his Jaehyun is around, especially when the stress is school related. So when he can’t relieve said stress because his boyfriend is far, he ends up doing stupid shit. 

So far (his best friends are grateful for this), he hasn’t done anything dangerous yet. Unless Donghyuck is feeling petty and he decides to count that one time he swapped water for Redbull for almost three days. (In his defense, he needed energy because school projects didn’t finish themselves while he slept.) This one too, isn’t dangerous, he believes.

He knows he should be sleeping because he has classes tomorrow…  _ but  _ he is stressed. He won’t be able to sleep unless he does what his brain wants him to do. So he starts packing his clothes. For what? He’s not sure. His brain just wants him to pack his stuff. But really, he can see at the back of his mind the plan that’s already being formulated, to be executed tomorrow. He’s not sure yet if he can wait for his all classes to finish before traveling to Jaehyun’s or he’s gonna lose his shit by midday and just dip. Whatever he decides tomorrow, at least he’ll be ready.

As he’s packing a pair of underpants that look more like it’s Jaehyun’s than his, he hears his phone alert him to an email.

_ Guys, I’m taking over professor Baek’s classes tomorrow until next week so there won’t be any need to be physically present, _ professor Baek’s teaching assistant wrote in the email. From there though, Renjun just can’t be bothered anymore. He continues packing his stuff, but over ten times faster so within five minutes, he’s out of his dorm and on his way to Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun’s instincts are strong. It can be vague but he’ll always have a feeling that won’t disappear until he prepares for it. (It’s very crappy because most of the time he doesn't have a smidge of an idea what he’s preparing for.) So when his instincts told him to stay awake despite being drained of energy from a whole day of stressful work, he found himself still awake at one am, albeit very close to losing against sleep.

He learns what he is staying up for when he hears the doorbell ring. He knows who this is. None of his friends are insane enough to go to him at one am instead of sleep; not even in cases of emergency. They all have Taeyong in their speed dial for a reason. There’s only one person who will do this. Renjun.

“Baby, hi!” Renjun greets him by clinging like a snake about to have its meal, complete with the sharp grin and hungry eyes. “Hello, I missed you.”

Okay, so maybe Jaehyun missed him too. And he has a lot of questions. But Renjun is here, hugging him and smiling at him so beautifully. Who is he to complain?


End file.
